Walk Me Home
by thejennakayshow
Summary: Reader Fic / POV You've fallen for the man that had never been fallen for. Skinny!Steve smut.


"Thank you for walking me home," I smiled at the small framed man. This was one of the many dates we had been on and I could feel myself falling for him more and more every day. We had met one day by chance, me carrying groceries home and he walking aimlessly around the streets of Brooklyn after saying goodbye to his friend Bucky. We had bumped into one another, me unable to see past the bags in my arms and he walking with his head hung low looking at the ground as he walked. The accident may have bruised my vegetables but it ripened my heart. Where most women saw a small man, I saw a large gift wrapped in a perfectly tiny package. He was like a ring box, tiny but held the most beautiful jewel inside. He was beautiful in my eyes, every inch of him, inside and out.

"It's my pleasure," he smirked before looking down at his feet, his low self-esteem showing through once again. It killed me that he thought so little of himself.

"Do you wanna come up?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Steve looked up quickly, a look of nervousness crossing his handsome face as he stuttered out a yes.

He followed me up the staircase to my third-floor apartment in silence as I nervously jiggled my keys in my hand to fill the quiet. I fumbled with my key as I tried to get it into my door, the waves of nervous energy coming off of Steve starting me make me nervous as well.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked as we walked into my place. "Make yourself at home."

Steve walked into my living room, turning on the radio and letting the music fill the room. After I poured two cups of coffee I walked around the corner to find him leaning against the wall next to the small window, looking over the city below. The lighting in my apartment low from only one lamp being lit, making his beautifully structured face glow in the light. "Coffee?" I asked softly as I approached him. He jumped slightly, his hand coming up to his chest as if his heart was going to pop out of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," he said with a crooked grin. However, the action didn't reach his eyes as he took his cup from my hand and looked back out the window.

"You look lost in thought. What's ticking in that brain of yours?" I ask as I leaned against the wall on the other side of the window.

"Just thinking," he replied as he took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window again.

"Of Bucky?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Steve smiled before looking back at me.

"He's probably doing well. You'll probably receive a letter from him soon, I'm sure," I smiled back at him.

"Yeah. I was thinking more about how he'd probably give me a pat on the back right about now," he chuckled to himself. "He'd be proud of me."

"I'm sure he's always proud of you," I said softly before stroking my hand down his arm.

"He swore I'd be single for the rest of my life if it wasn't for him," he said before snorting. "He'd be beside himself right now knowing that I've met someone on my own."

"You don't need help bagging a dame, Steve. You don't give yourself enough credit, you're an amazing man. I'm lucky," I shyly replied before setting my cup of coffee on the window's ledge. I leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before pulling back and giving him a smile. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering wildly as he sat his cup down next to mine and wrapped his arm around my lower back. I stepped towards him, looking deep into his baby blues before closing my eyes and letting the warm sensations of love flow through me. Steve's trembling lips met mine softly, pressing against them gently and pulling back slightly before repeating the action again. I placed my hands on either side of his beautiful face as my body molded into his.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips without opening my eyes. I couldn't stand to see the look on his face if he couldn't return the feelings.

"I, I love you too," he stuttered out. His shaking hands pressed firmly against my lower back making my hips collide with his. The action, I was sure, was meant to make us as close as possible, however, it provided me just the confirmation I was seeking. I could feel the bulge in his pants pushing against me. That's when I knew it, Steve Rogers was surely a gentleman but he was still a man.

"Come on," I said as my hands dropped from his face and one of them tugged on his. Steve allowed me to pull him through my apartment, leading him back to my small bedroom.

"What are we." Steve started to speak but I quickly hushed him with my mouth. Our lips pushing against each other more firmly than before. I slid my tongue between my own, trying to coax his open which he complied. He was hesitant with his touches as our mouths harbored most of the action. It wasn't until I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders that he finally understood where this was going.

I wasn't a loose woman but there was something about the petite man that touched me deeper than anything or anyone had ever done before and I longed for so much more from him.

Steve shrugged his arms out of his jacket while I pushed his suspenders off before working at the button of his pants. He gripped my wrists, stilling my movement, "We don't have to do this."

"I want to," I breathed out as I looked up at him, feeling slightly breathless as the urgency to become one with him overloaded my senses. Steve lunged forward, his lips plastering to my own catching me off guard and making me stumble back a bit. Instead of working at his pants I decided to unbutton my blouse as he worked on the buttons of his own shirt, our lips still brushing against one another. We continued this dance until we were both left in our underwear, both of us standing there awkwardly looking at one another in a stalemate. The tension in the air was thick as I continued to keep eye contact with him and unfasten the hooks on my bra. As the cool air in the room came into contact with my breasts my nipples instantly peaked, gaining the attention of Steve. As his eyes were fixated on my boobs I took the moment to drop my panties to the floor before stepping out of them. I took a step forward to Steve, taking one of his hands in mine and placing it on my breast before grabbing the waistband of his boxers in my hands. Steve's hand massaged my flesh hesitantly as if he didn't know how hard or how soft to be when handling my body but when my hand wrapped around his shaft his grip tightened. I gave him a few strokes before releasing him and climbing onto my bed. I grabbed a condom from the nightstand, placing it on top of the wooden stand before looking back at Steve who was still standing at the end of the bed. I summoned him with a crook of my finger and he climbed atop my bed and crawled up next to me. I laid down on my back, wrapping my hand around the back of his head and pulling him down for a heated kiss. His member was hot on my thigh and I could feel the seeping of precum on my skin. I reached over blindly for the condom, grabbing it before pulling away from our kiss. I ripped the package open before slipping it onto his engorged cock. He seemed of average size, but that was just going based on the experience of my much looser friends. "I'm ready now," I whispered to him as his eyebrows shot up.

"I'm...I've never done this," Steve mumbled out.

"Me either," I smiled warmly at him. This would be a first for the both of us and I hoped it wouldn't be the last either. Steve rolled over my body, holding his thin form above me as he positioned himself between my legs. My nerves were high as I felt him press the tip of his dick to my opening but the nerves quickly subsided as a flash of pain hit me. I closed my eyes as the slight pain coursed through me, my eyes tightened so much I was seeing white. I hadn't realized that Steve had stopped moving, his member seated completely inside me until I opened my eyes. I hadn't felt the lone tear that had fallen from my eye but Steve had seen it. His eyes had gone tender, a warm caring feeling washing over me from the look on his face as he lifted one hand to my face and wiped away the tear.

"Are you okay?" he softly spoke as he looked over my facial features before meeting my eyes once more.

"I am now," I weakly smiled, trying to fight the tears from spilling further as a product from his loving ways. I moved my hips against him, feeling the small twinge of pain still left from the new intrusion of my core. Steve moved slowly as he pulled from me and pushed himself back in. This didn't feel not one bit like sex but every ounce of it felt like love. He was handing over to me just as much as I was giving to him and that had me feeling like the luckiest woman on Earth. His love, however, was other-worldly, as my hips matched to his, our bodies seeming to make music in unison. I could feel the build up of all the tension in my lower stomach growing tighter as his movements began to grow quicker. Steve began breathing heavily as his hips moved recklessly between my thighs. The sound of our breathing and breathy moans the only thing my ears could hear as heat spread throughout my body and it felt as though fireworks were exploding around us. My thighs began to quiver wildly as my core tightened around Steve's now throbbing dick. As we rode out the climax of our union I watched Steve's beautiful face as he grunted with the last few thrusts of his hips, his face showing the pleasurable release he was spilling within me. His arms weakened as his hips stilled, his body dropping onto mine and nearly knocking the wind out of me before he rolled off of me and onto the bed.

"Wow," he breathed out as he tried to catch his breath. I used his recovering time to excuse myself to the bathroom to clean myself. Upon exiting my bathroom I couldn't help but smile at the view in front of me. Steve was handsome, but laying in my bed, his face as peaceful as ever, he was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. I couldn't thank God enough for placing him in my path home that wonderful day so many weeks ago.


End file.
